


Juste l'apaisement

by malurette



Series: sept fleurs en exil [1]
Category: Boku no Chikyuu wo Mamotte | Please Save My Earth
Genre: F/M, One Shot, One sided, Unrequited
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que peut vraiment espérer Enju ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juste l'apaisement

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Juste l’apaisement  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Please Save My Earth (Reincarnations)  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Tofékorol Enju → Oantesha Gyokuran (→ Koohasuseité Mokuren)  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Hiwatari Saki, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « fleurs » d’après 7_couples   
> **Nombre de mots :** 500

Tofékorol Enju était une fille des plus ordinaires, avec des ambitions modestes pour sa carrière comme pour sa vie personnelle. Elle cherchait un garçon ordinaire avec qui vivre une histoire tranquille. Jamais elle n’aurait prévu qu’elle aurait à rivaliser avec une femme absolument extraordinaire comme Koohasuseité Mokuren, tant dans leur domaine commun de la paléontologie que pour le cœur de Gyokuran.   
Elle ne lui en voulait pourtant pas, ni à Mokuren ni à Gyokuran d’ailleurs, ni même elle-même. Malgré sa déception elle ne maudit pas la fatalité. Que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Elle accepta sa situation avec patience. Elle ne pouvait qu’espérer et voir si jamais Gyokuran déçu à son tour changerait de sentiments, sans vraiment y croire : un garçon si pur et si passionné à la fois ne se laisserait pas décourager si facilement.   
Elle-même n’attendait pas non plus de ne plus être amoureuse de lui, pas dans cette vie en tout cas. Elle perdrait une partie de son identité sans cet amour ! Mais dans la suivante, peut-être… même après avoir tout remis à plat, elle souhaitait rester auprès de lui pour toujours. 

Pour celle-ci, à côté de tous ces tourments, elle était au moins heureuse de son amitié avec Shusuran et de sa fidélité : elles dureraient jusqu’à leur mort. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Une amitié apaisante passerait comme le reste ; un amour trop profond laisserait plus de traces. Elle imaginait qu’une perfection telle que Mokuren rejoindrait Saarjalim à la fin de sa vie humaine et quitterait le cycle des réincarnations, et alors… peut-être aurait-elle une nouvelle chance.   
Enju espérait donc retrouver Gyokuran dans une autre vie. Cette fois, sans souffrance. Sans amour. Elle voulait juste le bonheur d’être à ses côtés sans jamais rien exiger en retour. Forte de l’expérience de son amitié avec Shusuran, elle formula donc le vœu d’avoir une relation aussi parfaite avec Gyokuran. 

Enju n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’était l’amitié entre hommes, ne comprenant pas toutes les nuances des relations entre Gyokuran, Shion et Shukaido, tout comme les hommes semblaient ne comprendre rien non plus aux sentiments des femmes ici présentes. Tout ce qu’elle voyait, c’est que sa seule chance de bonheur passait par aplanir les différences et supprimer passion et compétition pour l’amour et le sexe. Elle voulait la paix de cœur comme du corps. 

C’était peut-être naïf, comme vision, mais sans doute pas plus que celle de ces garçons espérant séduire une Kitché Saarjaléenne. Son vœu avait peut-être plus de chances d’être exaucé, et, en tout cas, même sans savoir si elle l’obtiendrait jamais, cette idée lui permit de tenir le coup à travers les affres successifs de la jalousie, d’une tentative inutile de consoler Gyokuran, et enfin de sa perte.   
Il était impossible que tout se termine comme ça ! Les drames de cœur étaient une partie inévitable de la vie, mais après une telle tragédie, il fallait bien que Saarjalim leur accordât une nouvelle chance de faire les choses différemment et mieux…


End file.
